Winner Takes off
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: All of the events that lead up to one nude play...Loser takes off! Izzy/Ofc. Mature themes.


Winner Takes off

By Annabelle Naughty Princess 22

Rated M

Summary: All the event that lead up to one nude play... Loser takes off! Izzy/OFC. Mature themes.

Author Notes:Hey, Guys! Well, I finally finished a story. Took me forever! Well, this story here is another one of my ideas that I had thought for over a year! it features on of my favorite characters and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me great reviews!

Please note: This story involves strong sexual content. If you don't like it. Don't read. Anyone else, forgive me for making it so dirty!

* * *

Chapter One

It was a Saturday Afternoon. I was in the bathroom and I just stepped out of the shower. I was a house guest at my boyfriend Izzy Daniels House. Such a silly thing to say. Kinda makes me feel like I'm part of the family. My parents are out-of-town in Chicago for one of my Mom's convection for two weeks. They didn't trust me being in the house alone at seventeen! So unfair! But no matter I rather be in the house with my love rather than being alone in my home.

I hummed softly to myself as I blow dried my hair. I was topless wearing nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants and a towel that covered my perfect round breast. The music of Micheal Jackson's ''Smooth Crimal'' played low in the bathroom. Moments passed and I finally stopped flipping my hair around now in it's dry form wrapping it in a tight ponytail. I was so busy trying to make myself decent that I didn't notice a pair of firm hands wrapped around my waist. I softly sighed knowing who it was. There's was only one person that grabs me in that way making me feel the sudden warmness going down to my lower regions.

''Mmm, Izzy...''I moaned leaning against his hard toned chest. I felt his hands move from my waist down into the waistband of my pajamas. I can hear a soft chuckle fall from his lips.

I met my Boyfriend Izzy Daniels over a year ago. We have starting dating for five months. I was the new girl who just moved in from Washington DC. At first, I didn't like the idea of moving to a new state, Meeting new people, but my parents assure me that I wouldn't regret it. Almost immediately I adapted to the new setting. I enjoyed the neighborhood and met a couple of new people and friends. One of them was a girl I met in class named Erica Williams. We were like sisters and she introduced me to almost every kid in the whole school including Izzy, which I can tell from the first time he saw me he took a liking to me. What was even more shocking was that he lived across the street from me. As the months went on, our fathers would go on fishing while my mom went away from her convection. I offered to babysit Izzy's little sister Karin a few times. My secret, Just to be close to Izzy. Sometimes, me and Erica would watch Izzy at his boxing torments. Sometimes we watch him during practice. He looked so hot, the sweat on his arms and chest, his wildly curly hair in a tight ponytail, the look of pure determine on his face. That made my midnight fantasies. That's right, for a innocent girl like me I have a dirty mind and I'm not ashamed of it. The more that I presume,The more I had to have him. He played his part too. The shoulder bumps, the secret winks, that one time when he corned me in the kitchen pressing his chest up against mine. One night I did the unthinkable. I crept into his room in the midnight hours . I wasted no time crawling into his bed my hands roaming to my destination giving him a firm squeeze. Almost immediately he woken up, a bit startled, but seem to be enjoying the feeling I was giving him. I lost my virginity to him that night and from that moment on we fell madly in love. I'm so crazy for him, I'll fuck him in public.

''Evening babe,'' he replies. his finger crept down deeper into my folds. I moaned a little louder when I felt his lips nip at my earlobe causing me to shiver.

''Oh, you Dad would flip if he caught us together in the bathroom.''

He stops his teasing resting his head against my shoulder-blade letting my words sink in.

''Yeah. After the other night, he almost caught us fucking you senseless... I'll doubt it. Besides, he's downstairs with Karin. He didn't even see me walk in.''He gently pushes against me and I can feel his excitement in my backside. ''Mmmm...Looks like I came at the right time.''

''Izzy...''I began suddenly I felt his hands removes from my pajama and I turned around to find that he was removing his clothes.

''Are you serious?'' I asked him looks at my direction and give me that sexy side smile that make my knees weaken.

''Yes, I'm serious. I'm hard as a bat and I think that will be very awkward letting Dad and Karin see,'' He pulls down his grey sweat pants and I can see that he did have a erection. I watched as he walked over to the shower pulling the knob to turn it on.

''So, what do you say?'' He asked waiting for my approval.

''Do I have a choice?'' I asked back.

''You can't ask a question with a question, Geri. Yes or no.''

I can see the look on his face and I can see that he was desperate. Putting my hair brush on the sink, I walked over and sat down on the toilet. Without hesitation I grabbed the head of his cock and force him deep as I could into my mouth.

''Oh Fuck!'' He gasped as he felt the warm heat pf my mouth around him. I smile at his reaction. the one thing that keeps our relationship standing strong are the blow jobs. I love driving him wild every time I danced my tongue and lips around his shaft whilst I gently cupped his balls. I can never forget the first time I sucked him off behind the back alley of his father's gym. How his head fell backwards as he became undone releasing his load into my mouth. God bless the pleasure techniques of Porn. I guess it is true what they say, They are a girl's best stream from the shower begin to feel the room. Alongside that, that didn't stop me from staring at my lover as I took him down deeper and deeper. trying to avoid the gag flex.

In a matter of moments, I removed him from my mouth with earn me a groan of frustration. I looked up at him. batting my long eyelashes at him.

''Why did you stop?'' He breathed looking down at me with desire in his eyes. Clearing my throat I slowly stroked him up and down and replied, ''Just a blowjob, hun.''

His eyes boggled and I tried my best not to laugh. ''A blowjob? Babe I'm so hard, I don't think a blowjob's going to cut it. I want to FUCK!''

I love hearing the desire in his voice and it turns me on even more. ''Oh baby, I want to too. But you know how I have a hard time keeping quiet,'' I mention to him.

''I'll cover your mouth,'' He smirked.

''Then, I guess you decided to to take the risk of me biting your fingers,'' I played along.

''You wouldn't do that.''

''Try me,'' I replied. With one last stroke, I stood up and removed my Victoria Secret sweatpants. He pulls me close to him His eyes glazed up and down my body.

''God, you're so Beautiful...''He whispered.

Stepping into the shower, we immediately began to make out our hands explore our bodies my hands trailing down to his hard member while his hands cupped my bum. His lips went from my neck to my breast sucking,nipping and playfully teasing my breasts. Feeling the tinges go straight to my lower regions. Without hesitation, he pushes me against the tile and wraps my legs around his waist. Our moans were muted as he pushes himself inside of me burying me to the hilt. He shifted himself slightly and I couldn't help but cried out.

''Uh,uh uh,'' He warned me pushing a finger to his lips. ''You have to be quiet. I don't want my dad hearing us.''

''Oh! Like it's that simple,'' I hissed at him. I grabbed the locks of his curly hair pulling him face to face. ''You feel so fucking good inside of me...I want you to move NOW!''

With that, we presses our lips in a bruising kiss as he began to move. No stopping. No slowing down. ''Fuck Babe, ''he grunts as he realised my lips. The intense sounds of the water, Izzy's groans, and skin meeting skin felt the room. It was too much I tried to hold my breath but it was useless. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt him repeatedly hitting my g-spot over and over. Finally, I became undone a loud gasp fell from my lips as I felt my inner walls clenched around him. Now, at that very moment it was his turn to scream.

''Fuck!'' He groaned as I closed around him. I felt warm all over as he shot his load in me. We sank down to the floor coming down from our high I rested my head against his chest.

''God, That was amazing.'' I breathed.

''I never get that of that. You're fucking amazing baby,'' He replies giving me a kissed on the forehead. ''I love you.''

''Not like I love you.''

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''Shit!'' Izzy whispered. ''Who could that be? Karin?''

I covered a hand over his mouth, and replied. ''Karin, is that you? I'll be out in a minute hun.''

''Geri, it's Kenneth, Just wanted to let you know dinner's ready.''

I turned to Izzy and replied, ''Okay, Mr. Daniels, I'll be out!''

(End of Chapter One)


End file.
